1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an ultra wide band (UWB) communication system, and more particularly, to a data transmitting/receiving method and apparatus for allocating optimal sub-bands and transmission power levels to apparatuses in the UWB communication system and transmitting and receiving data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the development of wireless communication technologies and the widespread use of wireless apparatuses have completely changed the way people are living. Particularly, an ultra wide band (UWB) communication technology capable of implementing high-speed wide band wireless communication together with existing wireless communication service without addition frequency resources has been researched and developed.
The UWB communication standard is a wireless communication standard that can be used for all types of applications in a wireless personal area network (WPAN). According to the UWB communication standard, data communication can be performed in indoor, outdoor, and other various situations and locations. In the UWB communication technology, some carrier waves are not used for data communication, but data 0 and 1 are repeatedly represented with electrical signal pulses having a predetermined period and waveform by a very short time interval of 1 nanosecond or less.
A UWB system is generally configured in a multi-band orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (MB OFDM) scheme, in which the data transmission is performed in a transmission mode using time frequency codes (TFCs) among a total of 30 transmission modes. In addition, in the wireless personal area network (WPAN), since the UWB system is used together with wireless communication for indoor, outdoor, and other various situations, loss characteristics of corresponding bands vary according to the situation and location of the data transmission.
The UWB system performs the data transmission using sub-bands of which orders are defined according to the TFCs. In addition, the same transmitting power levels are allocated to the sub-bands. However, the UWB system has a tendency to have different fading characteristics and different propagation loss characteristics according to the sub-bands. In addition, the UWB system may also have different loss characteristics according to the sub-bands in different transmission situations and locations. In this case, if the transmission environment is deteriorated, the data transmission scheme used for the UWB system has a problem in that communication efficiency is lowered.